Roswell The Early Years
by MaxwelsGurl
Summary: What if they found out that aliens existed four or five years earlier, and that Liz is like them? Please R
1. Dear Diary, My name is Liz Parker

Dear Diary, I'm Liz Parker and you wont believe what had happened to me and who I am or more what I am. It all started the day I met Maria, the day everything changed.  
  
I leaned over the poor hurt baby bird, next to my new friend Maria who had shown me. He was there, the new boy he kept staring at me I don't know why though. I turned my attention over to the little hurt bird; I looked back up to see the new boy he was walking over to us. "Can I help" he squeaked he sounded like a mouse and I laughed he looked hurt I hadn't meant to laugh "This birdie's hurt" I informed him but he already knew I handed it over to him and Maria looked at me, not wanting to the give the hurt bird to him in case he hurt it more. He stood there for a few minutes then threw the bird into the air, Maria gasped but she saw the bird fly off! She stared at him in disbelief, how could have he done some thing like that? "Maria!" it was her mom calling her she turned and hugged me "Bye Lizzy" she said as she ran over to get into her mom's red Jetta. Three years passed, and Roswell junior high accepted me and my best friend Maria, we had been friends since that day of the bird. The first day of high school and my nerves were stringing me up. I saw Maria climb out of her mom's car, her mom looked terribly Maria's mom and dad had been fighting and he had spent the weekend at some motel. So starting must be harder for Maria. I jumped off the last step of the bus. My mom had made me wear that dress with the cupcakes on it, which I hated, she said tomorrow I could wear anything I liked but now she wanted me to wear this for the first day. I walked over to Maria smiled and hugged her; we walked hand in hand to homeroom. We had a really big friendship and we weren't going to let people think we were just best friends; we were more like sisters with out the arguments. I looked over the grass and saw him sitting at a wooden table with his sister and his best friend. Whenever I saw them they were always together, but there was something different about them to the other kids. He was special and I wanted to know what made him special apart from his dark brown hair, autumn eyes, long lashes and ears that turned red when he was embarrassed or nervous. They were always red when I looked at him. The first day was good; I had made friends with the new little league captain, Kyle. His dad was the sheriff and he was going to invite me round for dinner on Friday, his dad was a friend with Maria's mom, he had looked after Maria and her mom when Mr. De Luca left, so the De Luca family were going to be there, so I could hang out with Maria while Kyle show us how much he loved football. But back to the first day, I had science with him; he was made my lab partner. I found out how wonderful science was, and since he was there it made it even better. The bell rang and brought me out of my little stare, I looked at him again and found his eyes a neat shade of red. I felt my cheeks burn as I gathered up my and stuck it into the little brown leather backpack Amy De Luca had given me for my birthday. I left and found Maria and kyle in the lunch line and collected my lunch paid for it and headed outside to where the lunch tables were, students lay about the grass and Max was sat at the table with his sister and Michael, I watched his ears turn red in the sun light. All of a sudden Kyle and Maria whizzed past me and sat at the table in front of Max. I watched them wave me over and I felt nervous again, I would see Max and he would be able to see me. He knew I was going to have to sit there at the table in front of him. Michael and Isabel's back were facing Kyle and Maria's. I watched him flash me a small smile that made my heart race. I smiled back and he looked down to hide the face that was even redder than his ears, if that was ever possible. I walked over and sat down with my friends, Maria told me about something funny that had happened in her first lesson of English, the teacher had sat on a pin fell over spilled coffee on his notes and broke two windows. Poor guy, new teachers tend to be as nervous as the students on their first day. I drank my juice I had bought in the lunch line and I looked past Kyle's shoulder and saw Max chewing a slice of pizza covered in Tabasco Sauce? He snatched the bottle of Tabasco off Michael and poured it into his juice. "Eugh!" I said out loud and Maria turned round to see I found so disgusting and she saw them pouring Tabasco sauce over everything they were planning to eat "You said it girlfriend!" she said turning back to finish eating her salad. I saw the shameful look on his face and I flashed him a really-sorry-I-hurt- your-feelings kind of smile. He grinned and Isabel turned round, giving me the Ice Princess look and turned round and said something nasty to her brother at least I think it was nasty the way his smile faded into a miserable stare. Maria jumped up with her tray, and headed off back to the canteen "I'll see you guys after last class!" she kissed Kyle and hugged me and then disappeared into the canteen with a squeal. "Um Liz" Kyle said fiddling with the corner of the tray glancing up at me then back at the table then back to me, he repeated it several times before he spoke "I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?" he asked trying to look me in the eyes. "Maybe in the future, Kyle" I said trying to be as nice as possible "Were friends and someday I might see it different but for now I want my favourite guyfriend" he looked disappointed but relieved that I still wanted to be his friend. The bell rang and I jumped, I grabbed my backpack and headed for last period. Maths. Isabel 'ice princess' Evans was in that class with me and I dreaded it because it appeared I had made an enemy on my first day. I went into the class and chose my seat. The teacher walked in, it was that clumsy one Maria was telling me about Isabel walked in after him and walked past my desk dropping me a note, she sat two rows back on the left. I picked up the note unfolded it and read 'Stay away from my brother Parker!' she had scribbled 'if you don't, you'll wish you had never been born!' why did she have to give me that note I became scared of her after that. But I was foolish then I didn't know what she was so I challenged her. I turned round "Oh, I'll stay away from you're brother but I don't know if he can keep his eyes off me!" I quipped and watched her face redden in anger. I smiled evilly as I turned to the front to see the clumsy teacher pull a piece of paper out from under his cup to send the cup flying off his desk and smashing. He stood up and slipped on his coffee that was on his cup, he fell backwards grabbing at a ruler and flicking the paper weight that rested on the edge of the ruler through the door window, the glass paper weight smashed in the hall and everybody laughed even Isabel as the teacher looked over the top of the desk at us. Maybe just maybe she was as scary or closed off as she made out. The teacher kept breaking things in the end he told us to read whichever book we wanted till the end of class. I found one on the star system I went to pick it up but a hand reached out and grabbed it at the same time I did. I looked it was Isabel! Oh no, she glared at me and I pulled the book from her and found my seat. I was half way down the page when the book flew out of my hands and hit the teacher in the back, who was talking to one of the jocks in the class. He turned round and glared at me angrily. "Miss Parker!" he snapped "Detention!" I was furious even more furious when I saw Isabel get up and collect the book of the floor. I was the only one in detention that was until Michael Guerin waltzed in looking angry and sat down behind me off to the left. Then laughing rocked the hall way and the teacher watching us stood up shook her head and left the room. "So, Ms goody two shoes what are you in here for?" I heard Michael speaking to me "I threw a book at a teacher" I lied I didn't throw the book at the teacher but I was here so I wasn't going to deny it "what are you doing here?" I asked "I set fire to my homeroom teacher's dress," he said rubbing his head. Wow he was only eleven, must be learning bad habits off the trailer trash he was fostered with. "So I see you like my brother" he stated I got confused he was an only child, he didn't have any brothers or sisters "You don't have a brother," I said turning round to look him in the eye "Yes I do, Max is my brother and Isabel is my sister, I remember when we were all born together. Maxwell and Isabel are twins, they went off towards the road and I went in the opposite direction" "How did you walk you must have been babies" I exclaimed "No, when they found Max and Izzy they guessed they were seven, when they found me they guessed I was seven as well. We don't remember anything before we made it out into the sun" he informed me. "I never knew Max and Isabel were adopted, how do you know they're you brother and sister?" I asked curious "I don't know, its just we're different to regular people, but us three are the same" what he said didn't make sense. But I couldn't ask him what he meant because the teacher strolled back in. the bell rang and through the open door I say the corridor fill with students, Michael was up and out of the door within seconds. I walked slowly out and found Maria with Kyle in Sheriff Valenti's police cruiser. I walked over and he opened the door for me, I slid into the front passenger seat and he pulled off to drop Maria and me at the CrashDown, my parent's shop, where we both worked as waitresses. Max and Michael walked through the door, and strolled up to the counter, they had come here every day during the summer now they were coming after school. "Can I have a cherry coke, please Liz?" Max asked trying to make it sound like a question instead of an order. Michael just sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. I nodded and handed him the can, "Anything else?" I asked politely as the pair of them hopped up onto stools at the counter "Yeah, orbit rings and a hell of a lot of Tabasco sauce!" Michael interrupted Max. Michael had to go home to his abusive foster dad Hank; he needed to be well fed so he could have the energy to take the beatings. "No thank you Liz" Max said kindly after his friends interruption "So Liz," Michael started as he looked through the menu even though he had ordered "Will I be seeing you in detention tomorrow?" Max looked at Michael then at me in disbelief "YOU were in detention!" Max jumped; I turned and walked into the back as quick as I could. I heard Michael's comments to Max "I think you broke her" they weren't very social and they didn't have much communication skills. I started crying so I snuck into the toilets and grabbed some tissues. Maria banged on the door "Chica get your butt out here so you can spit on his orbit rings!" she yelled through the door, I opened it and laughed as I came face to face with her funny faces she pulled when I got upset. "Come on Lizzy, those guys aint worth it, Guerin's an ass ok" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder "Michael wasn't the one who made me cry, it was Max" she looked at me and was out the swing door and back into the Diner in a second. I stood on my tiptoes and peeked through the diamond in the swing door and I saw Maria wiping down the counter and knocking his drink over she picked it up in the cloth then dropped it and stepped back as it sprayed over Max and Michael. Oh my god she did not just do that. Maria wiped the counter clean with the cloth; move around from the counter into the back to get paper towels from the toilets. She walked past me and gave me a high five. I laughed as she 'accidentally' dropped a soggy paper towel onto Max's knee. Max was furious but it was worth it, I could see her try desperately not to burst out laughing as a soggy Max and Michael left the CrashDown. The next day at school I was back in detention till lunch time, so I was going to talk to Michael, since he was the only one in there apart from me. But he wouldn't talk to me after that incident in the café yesterday. He gave up his vow of silence after a while and started talking to me because he knew it would piss of the teacher who was covering detention. It happened to be the new shy clumsy teacher, so I talked as well because he had put me in here when it wasn't my fault. "Sorry about yesterday" I apologised for Maria "Maria looks out for me like a big sister even though I'm older than her and when I was crying yesterday she took revenge!" "Sorry for making you cry" he apologised "look, can I buy you a burger after school?" "Are you asking me out on a date in my dad's café?" I asked sounding pathetically childish "Well it wont be like a date coz Max and Izzy will be there, were the only ones we have, so they're my family so we spend as much time together as possibly. Its like the friendship you have with Maria times three!" he explained "I don't know, Max's ears turn red when I'm around and I'm still ashamed of what Maria did yesterday and Isabel's been giving me threatening letters and stares. I don't think she likes me" "Oh I know izzy she's just being the protective big sister. When the Evans's found them they decided Isabel was a year older than Max, and I was given the same age as Max so. she aint going to hurt you, she's a big softie at heart really she cried when we watched Bambi for the first time" he grinned goofily and I laughed. The teacher tapped on the desk with a pencil and snapped it, we burst out laughing and the poor man slumped even further down in his chair. The bell rang for lunch; I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears from laughing so hard. Max and Isabel were waiting outside, for Michael. He stood at the door and turned to me, grabbed my arm and held my back from leaving. He knew Max and Isabel could see him talking to me "I don't really want to hang out with them this lunch time, if Izzy's doing the evil stare thing and Maxwell's brooding and paranoid so could I hang out with you?" he asked "Sure!" I laughed as he let go of my arm; he followed me to lunch and joined the queue with me, Maria and Kyle. He sat at our table the one were we sat yesterday and didn't say much. "Liz, are you going to be at the C'Down later?" Kyle asked "No, it isn't my shift tonight and sister Maria is working solo" "She aint my sister!" he protested "She will be soon," muttered Michael I giggled and punched him in the arm he snorted his juice out onto his lunch and Maria screamed, we all burst out laughing. Max looked over with an extremely miserable look as his best friend was out making new friends and he wasn't invited nor was his sister. But Isabel wasn't going to have it and she stood up, and grabbed Kyle by the back of the collar and lifted him up. We stopped laughing when she kissed Kyle and slid in next to him, we just stared at her like she was mad. Kyle was bright red and he sat back down next to Maria. The table was silent for a few minutes as she sat there playing with her blonde hair. "Max, come on over here and sit with us!" she called to Max, clever very clever. She stood up and walked round to the other side of the table and sat in between Kyle and Maria. "You can sit there Max," she pointed to the small space next to me, I watched as he tensed up and sat down next to me. Isabel and Michael burst out laughing though the rest didn't know what they were laughing at. It must have been really funny if Isabel was laughing. I looked at Max and he looked like a tomato. His face was red and his cheeks looked swore. Poor guy was embarrassed and his ears were deep red. I looked down at the thing he was trying to cover with his arms. I saw the little bulge in his jeans "Oh my!" I gasped and he knew I saw, he got up quickly and ran for the toilets "I think the King just hit puberty!" Michael laughed with Isabel but she stopped as what he said. "Michael!" she yelled turning purple "you did not just say that!" she stood up and walked off angrily "Michael, wait!" I said jumping up and grabbing his arm stopping him from going after Isabel. "Don't Liz, brother and sister business okay! Just leave it!" he barked as he pulled away from my grip and walked after Isabel, who had gone after Max. I stood up and ran after my new so-called friends "Liz!" Maria called as I went off "what the hells going on!" I ignored her and saw Michael go into the boys bathroom, should I? I burst through the door and Isabel was man handling Joel Malamute. She pushed him passed me and out the door. "Get out!" she roared at I stayed put, she put her hand on my arm "get out or you'll be really sorry!" she snapped "No!" Michael snapped he pushed her away from me "Don't hurt her, if we do then the SU, will be on our case within minutes!" he said her and she seemed to break. Her eyes filled with tears and she huddled against Michael "Don't let them get me, I'm scared Michael!" she cried I had never seen Isabel like this. Max came out from a cubicle and rubbed her back "Nobody's getting my Izzy E!" he coaxed, "no what do we do about Liz?" he asked looking at me. "What the hell are you talking about? Max what's the SU?" I asked and wished I hadn't "We cant tell you but we do know that Maxwell has the hots for yours truly" Michael informed, I didn't know, but I wanted to know what was going on and I was going to find out. "If you don't tell me I'll find out for myself, and maybe I will ask the SU" Isabel freaked and pointed her hand at me again. She ran around me blocking my exit from the boy's toilets. "Sorry Liz, you're not going to go to them. What would you even tell them!" she snapped "Izzy, don't!" Max snapped this felt dangerous and I was trying not to show panic. She put her hand down and I left the toilets I got stares from the students in the hall, I hadn't even heard the bell ring. Michael, Max and Isabel left at the same time and everyone got whispering. Max stopped over at my house after school, he wasn't sure on what to say. He was even more nervous when I told him to come up to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, he sat down on the floor and leant against the closed door "Sorry Isabel was out of hand before. I came to say sorry, and to talk to you about what happened at lunch" his face reddened but it was nowhere as red as lunch. "Oh year, when you." I trailed off "has it happened before"? he shook his head and brought his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"I. am. really sorry about that" he said not looking at me "Why are you saying sorry to me?" I wondered "I was thinking about sitting so close to you when it happened. I think it might be happening again coz of me being here in your room" "oh do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" I asked not wanting him to mess my carpet or something "wait you were thinking about sitting so close to me!" I shrieked he jumped when I shouted. I felt sorry for him, he only had two friends and one of them was his sister and even then they didn't get on all that too well. "Sorry I shouted, its just no one has ever had that happen with me involved" I expressed regret "come and sit HERE WITH ME on my bed" I patted my bed and he got up and sat next to me. "Uh Liz this isn't helping" I peeked down and he was right I stood up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed "Um can I kiss you?" he asked he was so polite and kind. I glanced at his eyes and then found I couldn't look away from them. I leaned forward and kissed him. My first kiss! I had always thought it might be from some one like Kyle or one of his friends not mystery man Max Evans. There was a knock on my door and I pulled away before it opened and before anything really happened between Max and me. "Liz, how was school today did you get into trouble again?" my mom asked she glanced at Max and decided against doing anything. "No mom, I just had to spend some of the day in detention that's all. I'll be back in normal lessons tomorrow" I told her and she closed the door over. I heard her hover outside and after five minutes she went down stairs. "Err I think, we should.I should go" he stuttered, he had been caught by a parental unit and now he was nervous. "I want to show you my favorite place in the world!" I said as I led him over to the window and climbed out. There were a few candles spread around the balcony, and I sat down onto the deck chairs I had out there. "This is were I come when my world gets turns upside down. It's my place and I don't even share it with Kyle or Maria" I said trying to make him feel special "I really should go. The others wont be happy that I'm getting involved with somebody like you," he whispered "The others? You mean your brother and sister? Max why would they care who you chose to be with?" I asked "It affects all of us if we, if I do. Why did you say Michael was my brother?" he asked "That what he said to me" I told him not wanting to lie to Max "and he said Isabel was his sister" "I don't know if that's true but before the Evans's found us we were with Michael. We don't even know how we got out into the desert" poor guy he didn't even know where he came from. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked and he turned away from looking at the ladder "Help me to do what?" he replied as he looked me into the eyes "Find out where you came from" "Liz you can't, I have an idea of where we came from but I can't tell you I don't even know how you'd react," he said "You certainly to old for your boots, you know looking after the others. You want to protect them and you wont accept help. I mean your only twelve, its not like you have a big responsibility or something like me running the shop when my dad's out of town. Now that's tough!" "Liz you have no idea." he whispered he thought I hadn't heard him "Try me" I was pushing him now I wanted to know what his secret was and why he was so afraid for a kid. He walked over and sat on the edge of the deck chair I was sat on. He played with my hair then leaned forward and kissed me, I don't know what happened, but I was watching a Max Evans personal slide show against my closed eyelids. There was an image of him pushing his way out of a sticky yellow pod; there was one where he was holding hands with a girl and watching a sandy blond haired boy walking off by himself; then there was one where he was with the Evans's, they wrapped him up in blankets and took them home where they stayed; there was one where he was at the table with us the other day and I felt how embarrassed he was when the others were laughing at him. It felt like eternity but only a few seconds had passed and he sat back down on the edge of the deck chair. "I saw!" I cried his face fell; he was in a moment of happiness when he had kissed me "Saw what?" he whispered cautiously like he was hoping I was going to say what he didn't want to hear "You! Michael and Isabel and a pod. it was a pod chamber. out in the desert" I looked down at the floor past him not looking at him "What are you?" I said turning my head back quickly only to find him gone. The next day I went back to normal lessons, I looked about for Max or Michael or hell even Isabel but they weren't around. Before lunch I made my way over to detention, Michael was at there looking miserable. I peeked in through the door 'Good Max wouldn't leave with our his "brother" so he must still be around somewhere' the bell rang and I jumped Michael made a beeline towards me to talk "I missed you in detention to day, Liz" he stated "its no fun without you "  
  
"I missed Max, where is he?" I asked and he looked like he had been hit with a fifty tonne weight "I haven't seen him or Iz for that matter, why what's going on?" he asked jealousy leaving and giving way to fear "I think, I have figured out what his secret is," I said as I turned to walk down the hall. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards this room with thick black writing on 'the eraser room'. He tugged me inside "How much do you know?" he snapped angrily "I kissed Max yesterday, and I got vision thingies. I saw him pushing his way out of a pod and I saw you walking away in the opposite direction from the cave?" I said, "Which cave is it?" "Cave I don't know any cave and Max kissed you!" he snapped with a pang of jealousy hidden in his voice "I think I can find that cave. I saw the road and a sign so if it exist I can find it" I boasted "Ok, I'll help you we can use my bike" he said I wasn't sure if he wanted to find the cave or hang around with me. So after school, he turned up outside the CrashDown and I took my little leather backpack, with a map, some rope and a compass in case we got lost. I pulled the door open and heard the bell jingling as it shut. I climbed onto the back of his old fashioned, half rusted bike. We took highway 286 out of town, "There! There!" I cried when I saw the yellow rusty sign with an arrow on it. He pulled up to the sign "What now?" he didn't turn round to speak to me but just kept talking and asking questions "We got off the bike and" I looked round this was where Max and Isabel had their parents find them "we go that way" I said pointing towards a rises of rocks and cliffs. We walked across the road and I nearly fell into Lake Lee, there was a small cliff just above it and I nearly walked off it, if it hadn't been for Michael I would have died. I looked around and saw the cliff. we they had left the cave "There up they're come on" I called back to him as I ran towards it, I slipped up the side and came to the entrance of the cave where they had come out, but it was blocked off by a large rock with a sliver handprint on it "Michael this is it, but this wasn't there when you came out" I said very disappointed he stepped up to the large rock and placed his hand onto the sliver handprint, the boulder banged and we both jumped back. The rock shifted revealing the entrance of the cave He cautiously entered and I followed him, taking hold of his arm we both entered the green glowing cave and saw it. Five pods against the back wall, the looked at if what ever had been inside them had got out and walked or crawled away. Michael pulled away from me and went towards the pod second from the left. He touched it then put his hand on his head. "This is mine, I was born here!" he exclaimed he looked at the other pods "That's Max's and that ones Isabel's but whose is that one?" he pointed at the last pod next to Max's. I shrugged and looked around the cave. I tripped over thins sheet of metal bound together on two iron rings. I picked it up and saw how weird the writing and symbols were. I looked closer it was a metal book! I looked over the pages and came to the last one where there were five pictures, one looked like Max, there was another one that resembled Michael perfectly there were three more, one of Isabel but she looked different some how not as cold she looked older they all look older. There was another one of a girl with curls, she was next to Max and beneath them there was a picture of ME! "Err Michael look at this" I shoved the book into this chest and wrapped my arms around me. "I don't know who the second girl is, but the third one is you! Slightly older perhaps by a couple of years but its you all the same!" he exclaimed "So does this mean my parents are my parents and I come from where ever you come from?" I sniffed at the shock "Don't cry, you still have your parents now you have brothers and sisters. I could be you brother," he said as he hugged me "Oh god so could Max and I kissed him!" I shrieked "That aint your fault Parker, you didn't know then and anyway you may not be his sister" "That what am I then!" I yelled at him angrily. I wasn't apart of this bunch of people who knew where I came from. "Listen Liz, I think I should tell you the truth," he said taking a seat on a small boulder in the cave. "What are you talking about" I pouted "Max and I think we are aliens, we have these powers so if we have them then you do too" he confessed to me I shook my head in refusal "I am not an alien!" I roared at him wanting to run from him and take his bike and leave him here "Liz, Liz!" he shouted grabbing my shoulders and shaking me "NO!" I shouted and pushed him, a blue bolt shot from my hand and knocked him to the other side of the cave. He stood up and marched angrily over to me and took my shoulders. A connection passed between us, I saw all five of us playing by a big lake beneath a purplish sky with acid green clouds. I was one of them and we were so happy. I was holding hands with Max, Michael and Isabel were jumping in and out of the lake. The last girl with blond hair sat away from us and she was sad. "Ava!" I saw the girl get called over and pushed into the lake by Max she was happy then. "Little sister stay and play with us!" Michael called in the vision then suddenly it faded leaving us standing in the cave. "Did you see that as well?" I asked him and he nodded "I felt the things and I know things from what they were. Max isn't my brother, he's my best friend you and Ava are sisters and Max and Isabel are Princess and Prince!" he whispered "I know, and I loved Max!" I cried "I think we should go back it'll be getting dark soon I slipped the metal book into my back pack and left the rope in the cave. We left the cave and the boulder closed We trekked back to his bike, the sun was setting, and I could see the first few stars in the sky. I stopped and looked up, Michael stopped and I pointed towards the sky "One of them is our home." I said turning to look at him, I climbed onto the back of the bike and he pedalled back into town. We arrived at the CrashDown, as the sun disappeared completely. Maria was working her shift and Max and Isabel sat in a booth looking very nervous. Max saw Michael and Me first then Isabel turned and came over and hugged Michael "Where have you been?" she almost shouted he pulled away from her and slid into the booth next to Max. He whispered something to Max and returned to me. "Liz, can we go up and talk on your porch?" he asked "we need to talk in private," he said so Isabel heard Maria gave me a why-have-you-been-with- him-instead-of-me kind of look, she had certainly been taken over by the green eyed monster. Max, Michael, Isabel and me went into the back and walked up the stairs and slipped quietly into my room. "So what's so important" Max asked with quivering fear in his voice Michael lifted his hand and aimed it at the door so it slammed shut "Michael" Isabel cried "what are you doing using your powers in front of humans!" "Calm down Iz there aren't any humans in this room!" he informed her "What do you mean?" she glanced at me then back at Michael. I pulled off my leather back pack and pulled out the metal sheet book and opened it on the last page with the pictures of us I handed it to her so she and Max could see it "Where did you find this" Max demanded "In a cave outside of town, our pods where there. Maxwell were not from around here and neither is Liz, we shared a vision and we were by a lake under a purple sky with acid green clouds. You and Max are bother and sister. Liz and Ava are sisters and I'm your best friend. Me and Parker here are cousins" he told them "Who's Ava" Isabel asked "She's the other girl in the book," I told her "I'm an alien" I said it aloud it was weird to say it felt right but I had parents, parents who had probably lied to me "You are to keep this a secret the SU are agents who captured tortured and killed the beings from the crash, they could have been our real parents" Max informed me and a wave of nausea washed over me as I saw myself lying on a table, being prodded and poked and cut and tested. I shuddered at the thought of it, Michaels arm was around me for the second time tonight "Its ok cuz I'll look out for you no way is my baby cuz gonna by set up on a metal table" he said trying to comfort me, after the cave we seemed to grow more together we had this link after we shared the vision. "So what do we do now? Do we tell people, do we ask our parents? What?" I asked as I looked around my room. "I think we should keep it a secret, people might not believe us" Max said to the group as he slid his hands into his back pockets "Or they might give us over to the SU" Isabel added, then silence hit the room and we looked about my bedroom praying that they would never find us. Knock! Knock! We all jumped I crept cautiously over to the door and opened it. "Maria, what wrong?" I asked when I saw it was just my best friend "What are you guys doing in here?" she asked looking at the others, I looked to Isabel, knowing she would be the one to try and stop me telling Maria and gave her a pleading look. I wanted to tell Maria, she was my best friend and I didn't want to keep secrets from her. Isabel shook her head and I turned back to Maria "Nothings going on in here Ria, come I'll help you in the shop, they were just going" I sighed as I followed Maria and they followed me down the stairs. Max Isabel and Maria went into the front Michael held me back "You know, I never thought I had a family, a proper one. I didn't know if Max or Iz were so I couldn't be sure but now I know it's just. I wont let the SU get you," he said proudly patting my shoulder "Cousin" he whispered and hugged me; Maria pushed the swing door open and found me hugging him. "Bye Michael, I'll see you tomorrow at school" I waved him off as he left the back "What was all that about?" Maria asked strolling up to me with her arms crossed "are you seeing him?" "No!" I laughed as I went into the front to gather up some of the dishes for cleaning "Then what?" she asked she wasn't going to let it go "I can't tell you" I whined "I want to but cant it's you wouldn't believe me any way" I tried to sound convincing "You can tell me Liz," she pleaded "who am I going to tell any way Kyle?" she laughed jokingly "Yeah then Kyle will tell his dad, then his dad will tell the rest of the cops and before you know it I'll be stuck on one of those tables!" "What do you mean by 'those tables?'" she questioned "look Maria, I cant tell you I really wish I could but I cant, other wise I wont be around anymore, and you would loose you best sister friend" I would have said anything for her to drop it and I did. She didn't say anymore after that, she switched on the radio and helped me clear the dishes away into the back so we could clean them. I woke up early the next morning, every thing had changed but stayed the same. My room seemed odd, as if I didn't belong to me. My clothes I pulled on seemed to swim. I didn't know what was happening to me, maybe now I knew that I was changing, like I had tapped into something hidden. Maybe it was because of the thing that happened in the cave when I had blasted Michael. I didn't know but I felt like a stranger as I ate breakfast with my mom and dad. I knew they weren't my mom and dad, because I was different now how would I find out. I had known them as long as I could remember so how were they not my parents? I ate my toast and didn't say a word, I thought if I did it would be about them not being who they said they were "Lizze you awfully quiet this morning" my mom said as she put her plate of toast down on the table and sat down to eat "Liar" I snapped without realising I looked at my mom in a panic "excuse me?" she looked at me as if she hadn't heard me. Good. "I must go to school now mom" I said quickly grabbing my bag from beside my chair. I ran out the door as quick as I could "Liz wait do you want a ride?" she called as I left "No!" I cried back "I'll walk!" I quickly shut the door and instead of turning to go in the direction of school, I went to the Evans's house. They were piling onto the bus when I arrived. I panted desperately trying to catch my breath from running so hard. I climbed onto the bus and I saw them sitting at the back. Max and Iz were sat together and across from them was Michael, Maria was two rows in front off them. I walked along the bus as it drove away from the house. Maria moved her bag for me to sit down next to her but I carried on walking along the bus. Michael saw me and slid over to the window so I could sit next to him. "After school, I think we should go to the cave" I suggested "on our bikes" they nodded and Michael took my hand and squeezed it. I suddenly felt like me, I didn't feel like the stranger I felt around my parents when I was with them. I fitted in and was accepted, I was even more than when I was with Maria. The bus pulled up to school and the kids piled off, I was the last to get off, Michael hadn't let go off my hand and I didn't want him to. He made me feel safe and I belonged when I was with him. Max and Iz had got off the bus ages ago, we walked slowly he was in front and led me down the little walkway on the bus. I stepped down the steps after him and he let go of my hand. I gasped when he did, I felt like part of me had been torn away. I saw Maria standing with Kyle, an angry look was slapped across her features. I left my newfound friends and family and ventured cautiously over to Maria and Kyle knowing full well I would get an earful off my best friend. But she didn't say anything, we just walked to first class. Her silence scared me, she was always saying something but now she was angry and she didn't say a word. "Hey you guys guess what happened yesterday!" Kyle started to break the awkward silence between his best friends "What?" I was too eager to break that silence as well "Yeah Kyle what happened?" Maria spoke up "I got picked to be the quarter back on the football team!" he jumped with excitement, we all giggled and jumped along with him. Class was boring, we had that clumsy teacher who had sent me to detention. I was fed up and I was curious about what powers I had, because I remembered blasting Michael in the cave so I wondered. I focused on the blast, I tapped my hand on the table and stopped and sighed then I started to tap again. The first time I hit my hand down on the desk, his chair flew up into the air and crashed down by the door, breaking into splinters. I panted as I knew it was me who had done that! He had to get another chair from the staff room, when he left the class, I saw little bubbles float into the room. There weren't that many, and I saw one float towards Isabel, she hummed the same note the bubble made and it grew bigger. I looked about the class to see if anyone else could see the bubbles. They went about their business carrying on with their work even Maria didn't notice. I stood up in the class and still no one noticed I walked over to Izzy and the bubble "you're asleep" she explained to me "you are asleep on your desk and so am I. This is the dream plane. You and I are dream walking" I looked around at the bubbles, they were peoples dreams! "why are you showing me this?" I asked because she had practically threatened to attack me the other day and now she was being so nice to me "I'm showing you because, you make Michael happy. He's always been on this quest to find family because he wasn't sure if we were his and if you're one of us I have to get along with you. So I'm trying. This is the power that makes me special" she continued. I smiled as I followed her into the bubble, it was an odd dream. There were clowns chasing a little girl about three or four. They weren't happy looking clowns they were scary, they even scared me a little. I walked up to the clown that was reaching for the girl. I kicked him and he disappeared. "you don't have to be afraid in you dreams!" I told the girl pulling her up "you could send them away because this is your dream" she smiled and closed her eyes. The dark place filled with scary clowns faded into a big park with miles and miles of grass. There were swings and slides and the girl ran off to play. "that was a good thing you did Parker. She isn't afraid anymore. Now we should get back. I think the bell is wringing" I heard the hum of the bell in the dream but the little girl didn't hear it she just carried on playing. We stepped through the bubble and I was back in class. I sat up, my hair had gone flat against the side of my head. Isabel and me were the only kids in the class and the teacher stood before us with detention slips. I was as angry as Isabel was, on the way out. I blew up the new chair he had got from the staff room and Isabel could barley keep her sides from splitting because we were both laughing so hard as we walked down the hall to the detention room to spend the rest of the day there. Michael was sat in there again and he was still by himself. He looked up and saw up both stood there with a mischievous grin spread across our faces "What'd ya do?" he asked the both of us as we took seats around him. "Fell asleep in class" I started "We dream walked" Isabel added "You let her dream walk with you?" he gasped "Yeah, she's your cousin and you're like family to me and max and I know max is holding a burning desire for you cousin over there so I thought I better to be nice to her since she's like my cousin as well" I smiled at what she said, I fitted in with this crowd and I didn't feel like a stranger around them. I knew Maria, was going to be sorely angry at me but I didn't care. She should be happy for me now that I have my family. We played funny tricks on the teacher in the front of the class. I was testing what powers I had, I had blast, and mindwarp that was a confusing thing but it was fun to play with, I could fly as well, but I don't know why. After a full hour and fifteen minutes of terrorising the teacher the bell rang and we left giggling madly as I made the teachers clothes disappear as she walked down the corridor to the staff room. We bought our lunch and headed out to the lunch tables on the grass onside. "I'm glad you part of the family now" Isabel said doing that thing with her hands when you were using a euphemism "coz I'd hate to be your enemy if that's what you do to them" we all burst out laughing and tried to control ourselves as Maria and Kyle walked over "Hey" she said coldly "what's so funny? You're not laughing at me are you?" I couldn't help it I burst out laughing as I saw the teaching whose clothes had vanished running to her car. I pointed at her and Michael and Izzy burst out laughing too. Maria had a small grin across her face as she sat down next to Michael. Kyle sat down to Izzy and she glared at him. My strolled over carrying his lunch in a brown paper bag, he was munching on a red apple as he sat down next to Isabel, he hadn't sat next to me after the hole puberty thing. "Hey did you see Mrs Lawson run to her car just now" his chuckled as he munched away on his apple "Yeah" I giggled another round of full on laughing was about to start any second. "I wonder what happened to her clothes?" he muttered taking another bite from his apple. "I think they're over there in that tree" I pointed and everyone looked to the tree and saw the clothes hanging from the branches, "They weren't there a minute ago I walked past that tree and got the apple from it" Max commented then looked at his apple, yelled and jumped it flew out of his hands and everyone laughed at the red faced alien sat in the corner. "So are you up to going to the cave tonight?" I asked forget that Kyle and Maria didn't know about the whole alien thing. "What cave?" Kyle asked and Michael glared at me "Oh Michael and Me have an extra credit assignment for being in detention, we have to research some caves out in the desert. Were on our fifth one now" I lied to my best friend and it was so easy, I hope I don't make a habit out of it. "Oh I thought you were coming round to my house to rescue me and Kyle from my mom and his dad making kissy faces at each other?" she whined "Sorry can't research." there I go again, lying to both my best friends "Liz come on its extra credit" Kyle pleaded "I cant ok!" I snapped he was starting to get on my nerves "She Said She Cant!" Michael snapped, he rubbed my hand that lay on the seat of the bench "Michael calm down sorry, jeez!" Maria cried she wasn't one for swearing but Michael had been rude. I finished my juice and chucked the carton onto my lunch tray, the bell rang and now it was time for Isabel, Michael and me to go back to detention. The class was empty when we arrived, no teachers no students and I felt bored and I had a quick idea "You guys help me," I turned the door purple, Isabel changed the walls to pink and Michael changed the colour of the desks to navy blue. We sat at our seats with a big grin "We really shouldn't have done that it will draw attention to us" Isabel whined but didn't really regret it "Oh come on Iz if they ever find out we can just leave, its not like we should be afraid of them we have powers you know" I was going to get them into trouble one of these days. The teacher walked in and gasped at the room, we sat in the classroom as if nothing was different "Can you see the colours?" Ms Lee muttered "What colours? Are you ok Ms Lee?" Michael said, how cruel I could have burst out laughing but I kept my straight face, barely! "I think, I think I shall go and see the school nurse, you have a free period," she uttered as she left the room and I high fived Isabel "Way to go Cuz!" Michael laughed as we left the room, Isabel's arm around my shoulders and my arm around Michael's shoulders "Cuz?" we froze in our tracks, we let go of each other and turned to see Maria standing there with our work "Liz what does he mean by Cuz?" she asked her fingers flicking over the sheets of paper and text books she held in her hand "Um.I.um.um. err" I found I was good at lying but this time I ran dry, she gave Michael a blank look "Michael is my cousin." I sighed as I told my best friend the truth finally  
  
"What!" she shouted almost dropping the books "Chica I've know for most of my life how come you never told me this!" "I only found out recently, I wanted to tell you but its complicated Maria" I said "I'm not the Parkers daughter and I don't even know who I am now. Michael is my cousin my real cousin and he's my family and he's like a brother to me now! I love him!" I cried shocked at the last three words "Liz?" Maria sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you! Just promise me you'll tell me everything, ok?" she gave me a big hug and for the first time in a couple of days I had grinned and the grin hadn't been fake or to hide something, it was real and I finally felt happy once again.  
  
I rode up to his small house on my bike, there were a few black bin bags full of rubbish scattered around the house, and the door was half open when I arrived. I dismounted from my bike and knocked on the door, I slowly glided open as I looked inside, the stench of beer hit me hard and I put my hand up to my nose but it still didn't block it out. I entered the house and stepped cautiously over empty beer cans that were rolling around the floor "Michael" I said the word muffled and didn't come out properly because my hand was still over my mouth, I took it away and felt the full force of the alcohol stench, it made me want to be sick "Michael" I said again and I heard some one move in what appeared to be the bathroom, "who the hell are you" a drunken man half wrapped up in a towel barely white anymore shouted at me as he left the bathroom "I'm. err I'm here for Michael" I stuttered as he stood looking down at me "Liz!" Michael shouted coming to help me, when he heard his dad shouting; he stood in front of me trying to protect me from the drunken abusive foster dad "Leave her alone Hank" he muttered sounding brash but there were slivers of fear quaking in his voice "don't back talk me boy!" he snapped moving over to slam the door shut. Even though it was to shut the cold out, I felt as if it was to keep us in "so boy," Hank began moving away from the door and tightening the towel around his waist "why did you find the time to get a girlfriend?" "she's not my girl friend" his voice had completely lost the courage he retained before "then who is she boy" he scoffed waving his arms up and the towel loosened at his waist and I drew my breath in quick "she's a friend.just a friend" he sounded cowardly now, sounded like I felt. "you! Make friends! Hah!" he laughed cruelly "yeah he's mine friend!" I shouted at Hank, I hadn't meant to shout but I couldn't let him speak to Michael like that "hmmm you gotta a mouth on you, girly" he lost the evil grin and his eyes shot daggers at me "yeah so what if she. she does!" Michael snapped a fragment of courage had returned after I had defended him "I said don't back talk me punk ass bastard boy!" he bellowed and backhanded Michael and sent him sprawling over the jaggered metal of the rubbish beer cans, "Michael!" I squealed as I went to help him "you've gone to far now!" I roared after seeing Michael had suffered cuts and bruises that could be healed later. I raised my hand and blasted him in anger "Liz No!" Michael jumped up and tried to grab my arm but it was too late I had sent Hank flying across the room, he crashed into the wall and slumped down onto the floor "Liz?" he piped and I gasped aloud, my mouth fell open as I saw the abusive man slumped against the wall. "Lets get out of here Liz!" he cried grabbing my arm, he sounded so scared and innocent. He jumped onto the back of my back, which was almost brand new compared to Michaels rust bucket that he abandoned in the garage. I pedalled as fast as my little legs would allow me to get to the CrashDown. Isabel, Max and Maria were sat at a booth laughing over banana splits and cherry coke mixed with Tabasco. I almost crashed into the bike rack, the bike wobbled then Michael and me fell off the side and landed on the sidewalk, hard. I gulped my breath I picked my self up and forced myself through the doors of the CrashDown, the bell above the door rang as I entered Max looked up at me with a grin his smile faded when he saw how scared and frightened I looked. Maria looked up and noticed me marching towards the table "Liz?" she said standing up "Max, Iz we're leaving now!" I snapped by the time I reached the booth "What's going on?" Maria snapped totally clueless of the situation "I. I. killed Michaels foster dad" I stammered, god the reality hit me as I spoke the words "Liz!" Maria and Isabel both gasped, Michael burst through the door, pushed me over and sat down "Did baby cuz tell you?" he asked his voice wasn't filled with fear anymore; I sensed worry, anxiety and anger. Was he angry with me for saving him? "Liz? What the hell is going on?" my dad looked down at me, I stared up at him and gulped "I'm sorry dad, I'm leaving. I'm going.I have to go I can't stay here its too dangerous" "what?" he snapped "where have you been and what are you talking about you've got a shift now. I don't know what's going on with you nowadays Liz first detention now shirking you're duties?!" "I'm not shirking I'm running, I can't stay here dad I killed a man" there I confessed my guilty sin to my dad "OMG Liz." he whispered not believing me "back room now!" I stood and followed him quickly to the back room "dad?" I squeaked my voice going hoarse as I knew I would get the biggest lecture of my entire life "how dare you lie to me like that and with something as stupid and nutty as what you just told me!" he snapped waving his arms around "dad, I'm not making it up" I growled rather angrily for him not believing me "yeah right, you go get changed and you do you're shift!" "NO" I growled through clenched teeth "I'm you're father and you will do as I say!" he bellowed and I knew the entire café had heard "you aren't my father!" I screamed at the top of my voice, Michael burst through the door "Liz, were ready to go." he sighed feeling the tension in the room "Liz, you're not going anywhere but you're room," he wasn't shouting anymore maybe that was a sign he was really angry "NO!" I said again stepping forward to go out the swing door, he put his arm around my chest and pulled me back "go to you're room, you're not going anywhere except school and work. Do you understand me?" he spat through gritted teeth "NO" I said it but it didn't sound like me "you are not my father, I'm not you're daughter and I don't know if you know it but I'm not from this planet" "yeah right you're from planet abusive teen!" he barked "no I'm from Antar!" I cried, a memory. a memory of who I was; I raised my hand and the ball of light appeared, he swallowed I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down. I closed my first tight "Liz.I" he began "Liz we gotta go." Isabel appeared at the door and I quickly walked past my dad. I took hold of Michael and Isabel's hand, Isabel had tight held of Max's hand as we walked out of my parents CrashDown, Maybe forever. It's been two months since we walked, our parents have tried to find us. The word on the street is they've been searching day and night for the last few weeks after Valenti stopped demanding questions from Max's parents and mine. Its rough out here and difficult. We live on the street, Isabel got her first tattoo the other day and I got my fourth; we didn't go to a tattoo parlour to get them though we just did them ourselves no pain and we don't have to pay. New York is very different to Roswell, it's much bigger and dirtier. I never realised how much I could miss a bed, Max and I are growing close. Michaels only started to talk to me again, I don't understand how he could be so angry I had protected him from that monster that beat him black and blue day and night. I guess we're affected by emotions in a different way to humans being half and half and all. I remember the days when Maria found the bird, we I didn't know when we didn't know. The others look to me for the memories of home, our real home but its difficult I cant just bring them up like that. I don't know if we'll ever go back but if we do it won't be a warm welcome, I killed a man and something like that stays with you forever, nothing can justify murder even if he was attacking you're cousin. Maybe we could go back, I prey for the day I can return home and feel like I belong.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Diary Entry 2, Still Here

Dear Diary, It's been three years and I haven't written in you since they gave up looking for us, when they gave up hope. Everything's different now, we're fifteen and we've made quite a name for ourselves on the streets where we live, Max and I are always fighting it wasn't like it used to be, he changed when he found I was a killer, became silent and never talked to me, Isabel was the only who would talk to me after we left and even then she would shout at me. She would always run along the same lines how I had 'driven us away from our families and friends' she gave up after a few hours each night because she knew I had lost my family and my best friends because I had fought back to protect my cousin. The day came; I was sat on the couch ignoring one of Isabel's tantrums, Michael was sat next to me watching TV and Max was training on the punch bag. He said it was training but I still insist he was taking it out on the bag, in anger in sadness I wasn't sure but I felt sorry for that bag then realised if he didn't have the bag he would turn on Michael or me. There came a knock on the door, probably our coward of a landlord coming knocking for rent. I stood up and ignored Isabel as she ordered me to sit down, yeah like I was going to listen to her lectures for the rest of the night. "Listen Randall, Man we don't gots you're money," I said as I opened the door but instead of finding the cowardly landlord, I found a blonde girl standing there, I recognised her but who was she? OMG she was the girl from the vision I had at the cave, three years ago! "Ava!" I cried and she jumped, Michael rushed to the door, he hadn't forgotten the vision or the girl either "I came to bring you home," she said and I pulled away from her and stared at her "What?" I demanded so shocked it was unbelievable "Come home to Roswell" she said simply; I jerked awake I was still in our dingy apartment, I was in Max's bed but I didn't know how I had gotten there, I sat up and felt wetness against my forehead. Sweat. I shoved max and he jumped up and moved around till he knew what was going on "Lizabeth what the hell?" he said angrily at me for waking him up in the middle of the night "We have to go home, its time to go home" I stated as I removed myself from his bed to return to my room to gather the things I had stolen to survive, he appeared in my doorway "What do you mean we have to go home? What do you mean by its time to go home?" he asked wearily rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, his hair was sticking up in tufts as he grabbed me to get some answers "I don't know Maxwell, I just. she's calling our sister is calling" I told him and he let me get back to packing, he quickly left the room and before I knew it the entire apartment was alive and buzzing. Our four bags piled up by the door, we sat on the couch waiting for something to happen, Max stood by the door one leg bent back resting on the door arms crossed around his black leather jacket and torn t-shirt "Are yous sure you saw your sister, Lizabeth?" he said I hated him calling me Lizabeth but I knew he didn't to annoy me and it worked; I nodded and he murmured something under his breath and began pacing the floor, he sighed and stopped looking at us three hopefuls waiting for our leaders answer "we're going home then!" he shouted and I knew Isabel's and Michaels face lit up and I crowed in the tiny apartment. It was a good day; we were going home! The journey was boring; I had used my expertise in stealing to hijack a car for our long ride home Max drove Isabel was changing her hair in the mirror in the sun screen thing and Michael and I sat in the back attempting to play cards, but there were too many potholes! We gave up and settled for hand games like rock, paper scissors, I kept winning in the end it became boring so we gambled silly things like 'Kyle's dad and Maria's mom had gotten married' or 'my parents had blown up the CrashDown' or 'the police were still gunning for us' Michael hadn't meant to say it, but it made everything scary again. We were just kids after all. We saw the same old rusted green sign with the alien painted on it welcoming us to Roswell, Isabel finished with her hair and left it short spiky and brown, it had been blonde when we had left, but then we didn't have tattoos then either. Max took his hands of the wheel to grab the hair gel he had stored in the glove compartment, Isabel screamed and grabbed at the wheel as the car began to shake and wobble "Maxwell why the hell did you do that!" she roared, she had become quite fierce without parents or rules to crush her spirit. Well the CrashDown was still there; there was a flyer in the window in the window for a missing girl, that girl was long gone the photo showed innocence an innocence that had died three years ago, that picture of the little girl was me anymore and it hurt knowing it. We all got out of the car "lets make it like when we left" I suggested reaching out for Isabel and Michael's hands, we all held hands and walked back into the CrashDown, the bell above the door rang as we enter god I had missed that, funny the little things you miss. It wasn't different it was like we had never been away at all. I grabbed four menus and we all found the booth that we sat at the day before we left. A young waitress approached us, OMG it was Maria, she had completely changed, her short brown highlighted hair was now strawberry blonde and plated the tips of it reached her shoulders, she smelt of strawberry lip gloss and cedar oil, oh no she's following in her moms footsteps with the relaxation capsule making! "hello, I'm Maria and I'll be you're waitress what would you like?" her voice was layered with boredom and a hidden sadness; I couldn't help myself as I grinned up at her "hello I'm Liz and I'll be you're old best friend" I giggled, I said old because I didn't know if she had made new friends since I left. She blinked slapped me on the shoulder and passed out, Michael leaned out and grabbed her before she hit the filthy tiled floor. My dad came over and demanded what had happened to his star waitress then he saw me and did a double take, ran to the backroom and I could hear him throwing up, "what a welcome home" Max muttered "I want to see my mom and dad" Isabel whined, she had been so hard and vicious the last three years, it surprised the rest of us that she showed such happiness in her voice and had tears in her eyes. "ok I want to stay here for a bit and clear a few things up with my dad. it had been a while and I have a lot to talk about, you go and see you're parents by yourselves because Michael and me have always been around you for the last three years for you to clung to on sad nights so you need to see them without us, do you understand?" I asked and they nodded in agreement "Michael can stay here with me, since he is my cousin after all" I said to them as the stood and left Michael and me alone in our booth with an unconscious Maria. My dad reappeared from the backroom bathroom and watched me for a moment, checking to see if I wasn't a hallucination. He finally came over and grabbed up Maria and took her into the back and laid her down on the couch. I stood in the doorway of the old swing door and stared at him; Michael stood behind me coz I felt his breath on my neck. "Liz?" he whispered he said it to make sure it was really me, "Liz you're dead, you disappeared and everyone gave up hope and pronounced you dead" he gulped, he was totally weirded out by my return. "no dad, I'm still alive very much alive I. we've been living on the streets of New York for the first two years and for the past year we've shared an apartment, just south of the place were we got our name" I informed him and he looked totally heartbroken "you've been roughing it out on the streets of New York?" he questioned what I had told him "yes dad we have, the girl you knew the girl on the flyer did die I'm a different person now" I told him and he winced at the thought of the girl he had once knew and loved was long gone. Maria stirred about an hour later; my dad closed the café and called my mum down, she was so shocked to see me she hugged me so tight and wouldn't let go for at least fifteen minutes after she first saw me again. I told them about the life in New York and how the streets toughened us and changed us into different people, she was glad to see me but she was deeply upset at how I had become. "mom, I have to see how Max and Isabel are?" I said not wanting to hear more lectures, I had Isabel's rants and raves over the past few years and I didn't need them to do it to me as well. I stood up and walked out when my dad was in mid speech, I had been without authority I did what I pleased most of the time. Michael followed me as always, he had become quieter over the years and taken to following me like a body guard, I had saved his life from the very person who was supposed to protect him so I could see if he had to go all Kevin Costner on me. "Liz where are you going" my mom cried as I pushed through the swing doors "come back don't run away again!" she shouted coming after me. She had lost me and now she didn't want me to leave for fear of loosing me again. I climbed into the driver's seat of the dark blue rust bucket of a car I had stolen back on the streets, pulled out my switchblade knife and jammed it in the ignition. The car wheezed and wobbled away. We pulled up outside the Evans house, we could hear the shouts and raised voices coming from the living room and we were on the other side of the house. Time to rescue my new family. I abandoned the car and walked over with Michael in tow. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Max's angry father, his expression changed when he saw me then returned to the hardness before. "Come on in Liz, Mike" he spoke rather grimly. I didn't like him calling my cousin Mike when his name was Michael. Isabel looked flushed, she was sat on the arm of the couch away from Max who looked just as equally scared of their dads wrath. I took a seat on the footstool near where his mom sat and Michael sat on the floor by the door, the silence struck the room and it became unbelievably awkward. "Max where have you and Isabel been all this time?" Diane asked, her voice soft as ever "we've been in New York, mom" Isabel stated "New York?" she exclaimed, a shocked expression sweeping over her face "Yes for the past three years we've been in New York. For the first two years we lived on the street then last year we stole enough to get an apartment and get some jobs" "You've been living on the street? And stealing money!" Phillip gasped "why didn't you come home? We love you two Max, why did you run away?" she was disappointed "Liz, well. um.she.killed Hank. Michael's foster dad" Isabel informed the parents "Liz?" Philip gasped "why didn't come to me? I would have been you're lawyer. I would have help you! Max why did you go when Liz did it, not you or Isabel?" he asked suddenly "because Liz is like family, she's Michael's cousin and Michael is like our brother, if you had found him with us he would be. Michael ran away with Liz and we went with him and because of who and what we are" he said leaving a puzzled looked on his parents face "what do you mean 'who and what you are'?" he questioned crossing his arms and waiting for the verbal answer. But Max didn't answer it, he just raised his arm and flashed the ball of light, Diane jumped back of the seat and landed on the floor knocking over the lamp "Were all aliens, mom and dad?" Isabel said with a little giggled in her voice at the reaction her parents gave her. "Aliens!" he was angry at what she had told him, like it was wrong to be different. "Carae" I heard someone whisper, it sounded like Diane because the voice was so soft but it was different "Hmmm?" I asked Diane and she stared at me blankly "What Liz?" she asked looking confused "You just said something," I told her "No I didn't, I haven't said anything since Max did that um." she trailed off "But who, then what said.?" I rambled to no one in particular "What's wrong Lizabeth?" Isabel asked, god she's taken to calling me Lizabeth like her brother! "Carae" there it was again that whisper "Carae. Carae. Hah ha hah ha hah. come to me sister. home to me. follow my voice." the voice chanted and I stood and moved away from Michael "Liz, cuz?" he whispered but I ignored him, left the room and found the car. I climbed in the drivers side and Michael had followed me out, banging on the window to let me in. I continued to ignore him and flipped out my switchblade and jammed it into the ignition. The car wheezed and slowly rambled along, leaving my worried cousin behind. "Carae. here I am. no this way dear cousin" it chorused, I didn't feel anything except kindness and love emanating from the voice. I was being so foolish and I knew it could have been dangerous but I followed her voice. Ava, my sister was calling to me and I listened and went. I pulled up outside a house that was similar to the Evan's house. There was a girl the same age as me waiting on the doorstep. She hadn't changed from the first time I saw her in the vision three years ago, maybe her hair was blonder or her height had increased other of that she was exactly the same. "Ava." I whispered so softly I couldn't even hear it but she did "Carae." she mouthed and I ran forward and hugged her so tight "Baby sister, I found you I'm home!" I cried, memories of her coming back, memories of playing on our planet, playing with her and my friends "Come inside where you can meet our protector, Nasedo" "Protector?" I questioned "Yes, he's our protector, we need him because of who we are?" she told me, her blonde curls shaking about "Who exactly are we?" I asked looking shiftily around the neighbourhood "I am Queen Ava, of Na"i"me in the constellation of Antaria, you are my sister Princess Carae, you died before you could become queen so I the youngest sister married King Zan of Antar in the constellation of Na"i"me" she told me as I entered the house "Our cousin, Rath, Married Zan's sister Vilandra" she began again putting her arm around me shoulder "Who is Zan and was I going to marry him?" I asked as I saw house strange the inside of the house was, a middle aged bald man appear and bowed to me "Princess Carae" he beamed at me, he couldn't be trusted. Even though he was our protector I didn't trust him, his grin was evil and cruel like he was hiding something, which I didn't know what it was until later "Liz, please I go by Liz now" I said waving my head at him in a polite gesture "Very good Princess Liz" he said and I gave up! The door shuck as someone banged and kicked it, there came shouts and screams from Michael, Isabel and Max demanding to let me out, Nasedo opened the door and they stepped back and Michael stepped forward, grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the door step "Michael stop she's Ava, she's my sister, you're cousin!" I said as he grabbed me from the house. He stopped and stared at the girl standing behind Nasedo "Rath!" Ava cried "oh my god Rath is it you my its been so long come here" she shouted, grabbing him and wrapping her arms around him giving him a tight squeeze "Hey get of me!" he squirmed out of her grasp "Why don't you come in off the door step" Nasedo beckoned us inside and I returned to the odd looking living room of the seemingly normal house. "So let me guess, Michael is was called Rath in his past life" Isabel stated more than asked as she sat down on the black leather couch, her hair almost matching the colour "I think so yes Princess Vilandra" he replied to Isabel and she shrieked "Me a princess!" she gasped "Yes, you're brother Zan, which I think is Max, is King" Ava told her and Isabel caught her breath and almost choked "My oh my!" she cried after she could breath again "Let me tell you, Princess Carae.err Princess Liz is queen Ava's older sister, she died before she could become queen. Ava and Carae is cousin to Prince Rath, who married Vilandra of Antar. Ava married Zan after Carae died saving Ava's life from an attack off the enemy Kivaar" "I'm married to her!" Max said rather nastily and Ava shrivelled in her seat "Technically not anymore since you've been born again, you have to marry Princess Carae since she is the oldest sister and alive" Nasedo stated I blushed it had been along time since I had blushed, I saw Max as my big brother not my future husband! He sauntered over to me and pushed my shoulder. 'I'll meet you at you're old balcony outside you're room later' I heard his voice but his mouth didn't move, I blushed even harder after he said that, if blushing harder was ever possible. We remembered little things after Nasedo told us, memories being dug up by his words. I remembered the day that I died, it was a bad thing for a fifteen year old girl to remember how she died despite her being alien or not. Kivaar's men were by the waterside where all of us played. He had aimed at Ava, she saw the energy bolt hurtling towards her and screamed. We all looked up and saw it, I pushed her out the way and the energy surrounded me and stopped my heart from beating. I felt the pain and torture that the assassin was going to afflict on my friends and family and I couldn't do anything about it. It had grown dark and I took the car and dropped, Isabel and Max at the Evans and I took Michael back home; he could share the bed with me, like we had shared in New York, Michael and me had a mattress on the floor and Isabel and Max's mattress was propped up on crates. The lights were still on as I pulled up outside the CrashDown, but the shop signed showed 'closed', my dad was sat on the booth I had sat at and my mom was a the counter tracing patterns. Maria had long gone home; I walked up to the door and tapped onto the glass. My dad jumped and my mom raced to the door she almost crashed into it, she opened in quickly and pulled me into my arms, again didn't let go for a few minutes. "Where have you been?" my dad snapped with his hand on my shoulder "I've been at Nase-aaah" I trailed of suddenly and quickly thought up of an answer "I've been at Maria's" I lied. "Oh really because Maria left half an hour ago and you've been gone for three now tell us where you've been!" my dad was getting cross now "Ok I've been finding my family, I have a sister." I said with a huff "But Liz were you're family." my mom whined making herself heard before she slunk back in the seat to play with my cropped hair "I found out something a couple of days before we left, I'm Michaels cousin and I have a sister who's here in Roswell that's why I came back I came back for my baby sister, Ava" I told them "I'm sorry we never told you Liz, you're mother didn't know you were adopted. I told her you were my daughter from a girlfriend who had died in a car crash" "Jeff!" my mom whispered, hurt that he had never told her the truth about me "and I'm sorry you found out like this, will you stay with us?" my heart broke "Of course, you're my father, the father I've known most of my life and I will always love you dad" I said hugging him, Michael shifted his weight from one foot to the other "Can I stay here with you, Carae?" he used my real name; I turned from my dad and went over to him and pulled him over to hug my mom and dad. My dad switched off the lights as me, Michael and mom went upstairs "Mrs Parker can I get a shower?" he asked waiting at the door, waiting to run to the bathroom, she nodded and he disappeared. We didn't have a bathroom in our New York apartment let alone a shower. We'd collect rainwater and get washed on the roof; it didn't get much dirt off, just put more on! My mom sat on my bed and I slammed the door shut, I searched for my favourite nighty I had left behind when we left, I pulled off the hard filth encrusted leather jacket and tossed it onto the floor, next off was my thin black silk strappy t-shirt, my mom gasped I went to turn round to see what was wrong but I stopped because I wasn't wearing a bra. "What? What is it?" I asked quickly almost becoming frantic "What the hell is that on you're back!" she cried poking my back, oh yeah I had forgot about that tattoo; a big star in the top middle of my back, a banner underneath saying 'I belong to Antar', underneath that there were our names. The tattoo took up most of my back, "I think I'm going to get a shower, as well," I said wrapping my arm around my chest and opening the door "But Michael's still in the shower" she gasped "So" I scoffed "we got washed on the roof together, no bathroom no shower, no privacy, I shared a bed well a mattress with him on the floor, you have no idea how much I missed my bed!" I said leaving the room. I entered the bathroom and couldn't see my reflection in the mirror, too much steam. I removed my jeans, opened the shower door and he jumped, his tufts of long hair washed down to his shoulders, I never realised how clean he looked! We had always got showered together and shared the same bed. He became like a brother to me overnight I had saved him and he protected me like and brother and sister would do. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on my hands and grabbed his soggy head of hair, I worked the shampoo into his head till his hair was snowy white. I rinsed it off in the shower and he just stood there and let me. It had started when he saw me having a bath on the roof and he was covered in dirt, under his fingernails and everywhere so I cleaned him off, he seemed to like these moments where I would scrub his back and wash his hair. Then it was my turn; he grabbed the shampoo rubbed my hair twisting it up till it was covered with suds. He gently rubbed it off under the shower, "I love you Liz, cousin" he whispered as I switched off the shower and tossed him a clean towel. God it was good to be back home, we there were a hot shower, proper bed and clean towels waiting for me. He didn't have anything to wear for bed, so my dad lent him a pair of old sweats and t- shirt. I had pulled my nighty on and joined him under the blanket, I switched the small lamp over the bed off and we soon fell asleep. I woke up early that morning and found the bed empty, I didn't realise that I was back home and began panicking then I knew where I was. I was home, time to get dressed. My alien girl waitress uniform was hanging in the wardrobe, a lot of my clothes didn't fit me anymore, and I had lost a lot of weight. I made my way down stairs to find Maria getting changed and Michael watching her from the shadows, she couldn't see him but now that I was alien I could see were he was because of the connection to him. "Michael!" I said, Maria jumped, turned round and gasped there was a bang from the corner where Michael hiding "Liz" she chirped more excited than yesterday but she didn't pass out, "Maria, come on up to my room there's soooo much I gotta tell you!" I grinned and I saw a worried look on Michaels face 'don't worry Michael I'm not going to tell her about us' I whispered to him through our connection 'that's not what I was worried about' the answer came back, he wasn't talking to me it was just his thought or opinion. He had been my best friend for the last three years and now he was jealous of loosing me. Maria sat crossed legged on the bed, her braids reaching her shoulders. She grinned at me waiting for me to tell her about city life. "So Liz where have you been for the last three years? On another planet!" she queried and I snickered, almost broke out laughing! "I've been in New York" I told her, I had begun flicking through the clothes that still fitted me and put them into two piles, a pile where I wouldn't be seen dead in and a maybe pile. God I was terrible back then! She gasped "the bright lights the fame!" she sounded so enchanted "no the dingy streets and smelly mattress's" I broke her little day dream "we spent the first two years on the street, stealing to get by. Then last year we had enough to rent an apartment. We've got quite a name now in the streets of our city, you're either our friend or you're dead" I said tossing a pink dress onto the wouldn't-be-seen-dead pile. She whimpered at what I had said, it had become normal to me. You have to be tough to survive, other wise you fall. "So New York is you're town, now?" she whispered "but you're only fifteen, you shouldn't be living on the streets and you shouldn't be stealing" "or killing." I muttered "what?" she cried "that's the reason why we left, I killed Michaels abusive foster dad. a month after we left I got my first tattoo, to celebrate who I was with my new family" "you've got a tattoo?" she asked catching my eye and making me stare "yeah on my back" I turned, lifted the back of my t-shirt up to my shoulders and she 'wowed' "that is so cool!" she poked my back "where did you get it done" I had dropped my shirt and sat down on my bed with her "Isabel did it for me" I said bouncing on the bed "Isabel Evans?" she asked jaw half open and I nodded "I didn't know she was into tattoos and stuff!" she said fiddling with the lace on her sneaker "Lizzy, Maria" my dad shouted from down stairs and we jumped off the bed "the café must be open. You're dad needs me to work my shift, are you going to come to school later?" she said standing in the door way "yeah I think so, they signed me and Michael up last night. I'll see you at school then?" I said as she disappeared from my doorway. I finally found something Behrable to where, black denim jeans and a navy blue shirt. Michael was lurking in the backroom of the diner, waiting for me "hey" he said as I came down the stairs "hey back" he looked nervous, his first day of high school was approaching fast. "do you think Maria likes me" he asked suddenly, so his nervousness had nothing to do with school. "I'm pretty sure she likes you but I dunno if she likes you like you" I gave him a simple answer, and it still seemed confusing "Are you going to drive the car today, after school I want to stop by the cave. Then we can change the colour and shape and the plates as well, coz I don't like having a stolen car for them to find" I ordered him, I had changed a lot since that day, I had become scared that they would find us so I took precautions. I 'cleaned' anyone who stood in my way of protecting my new family. Half an hour later Maria was sat in the back seat of the car whereas Michael and I were sat in the front, we were headed for West Roswell High. I pulled into the car park, and found me a decent space really close to the entrance. We all climbed out of the car, I used my powers to lock it so no one could get in except me or Michael even if they were experienced car thieves. The place was huge, I gasped and Michael caught my hand squeezing it, to comfort me. He didn't let go as we walked; I got strange looks off everyone as we walked down the halls to our homeroom. My parents were thinking of adopting Michael, since he didn't have a family and so he could go to school and look out for me, I could handle my own but he insisted on protecting me, he said he felt like he had to do it, like it was destiny. We reached our homeroom, our teacher Mr Steligman a science teacher took an instant liking to me and Maria but not to Michael. I had the feeling Michael didn't like the science teacher all that much either, but we found our desks. I was all the way at the back and Michael and Maria had been seated at the front. I watched them and couldn't help feel jealous of the quick glances the two both stole, he liked her and she liked him they seemed so right for each other and I didn't like that, no not one bit! Michael was mine! All mine not hers, I was his princess and I was going to be his queen some day and he would bow down before me! Ava had said that she had married Max because I had died, but I was very much alive and ready to become queen now. She may be her sister but destiny will certainly not be repeating itself for her! I really got into the science work, the periodic table and acids and alkali's it was too brilliant. Steligman had a big star chart on his world, a map of the distant galaxy where there was supposed to be life. I wondered if that was our planet, our home Antar? I kept letting my eyes wander over to that chart and away from my green-eyed jealousy directed at my protector and my best friend. I listened to the middle aged man under blond curls and behind sharp glassed speak but it sounded distant, then everything went black. I was having a vision, I was older than I was now and I was in Max's bed at least I thought it was Max's bed because I saw a shock of brown hair reaching down to touch the shoulders, the man rolled over and it was Michael! My cousin! God I felt dirty as I stumbled from the bed. Michael stirred and sat up "Carae?" he whispered he voice sounded so different and I almost wandered back to the bed but then I regained my sense of sanity, shook my head and backed away "No" I spat still shaking my head, I couldn't believe it "Carae what's wrong?" he whispered drawing closer to me, no stay back I wanted him to stay back and away from me "You're my cousin!" I hissed; he left the bed he was naked. God that was something I did not need to see but I didn't look away "what! Are you ok? You know I'm not you're cousin, that's what were telling the others, what were telling Max so we can be together. they believe that were cousins remember. Ava becomes queen and kills the King and Vilandra, then we kill her and rule together!" he smirked proudly "Oh My God, I'm not killing Max, Isabel or Ava! How could you even think I would do that!" I shouted, I was a bad person but I wasn't that bad. Even though I had killed a man it still haunted me, and I knew it would be the end of me "you're nervous, you couldn't handle killing after that incident six years ago, Hank I think his name was. You felt love for me then that's why you saved me" he was rubbing my shoulder, god it felt nice. No! no! no! no! this is not happening "I killed him because he was beating you, I couldn't let him do that to you Michael" "Michael!" he rasped "you haven't called me that in a long time. Who are you and what did you do to Carae?" he shouted moved back away from me and raised his hand. He grinned then everything turned blindingly bright "Liz?" I heard Maria's voice. she was shaking me. I was on the floor. Michael was looking down at me. and everyone was staring. "Liz!" Michael snapped crossly as he pulled me up, I pushed him and he landed in my seat, I ran past him and the other students and out of class. I was crying, kill Max and Isabel and Ava my sister. No I wouldn't I didn't I couldn't! "Liz?" he had followed me his voice layered with confusion and anger "do you know what you just said when you past out! You just told everyone the name Carae and that you killed Hank!" he was furious and he had caught up with me and now had tight hold, refusing to let go. "I had a vision Michael that we were planning to kill Max, Isabel and Ava. I was sleeping with you in a bed two people, together!" I shouted and he let go of me "But were cousins!" he hissed, "Why would you make up something like that?"  
  
"I didn't, I told the older you that were cousins but future you said it was a trick to the others you weren't my cousin you were my betrothed from where we came from." it all sounded so crazy, me and Michael. No maybe it was just some stupid dream or something? But why did it start off like a vision? I needed to know, I had to. I grabbed the old shirt my dad had lent him by the shoulders and pulled him onto me, he struggled to get free from me but then sank into my kiss, nope there was no chance I was going to marry this guy, but what had I done? Michael was enjoying it, he wouldn't let me go. I kneed him in the stomach and he bent over in double "Liz why did you do that?" he stammered still in pain "you belong to me but not like that, I know now there is no way I could ever be with you like that. I see you as a twin brother, my twin brother. Not my cousin, not my lover, not my betrothed, not my guardian but as my twin brother and I love you like that" I told him and he straightened up "I see, I'm sorry Liz. I love you like my sister, I love being with you. Maybe we should become gypped or something?" "oh knock it off" I giggled as he put his hand on my shoulder to pull me into a hug "no, but I never want to leave you Liz, you're my family and I love you so much. I want to always be with you, forever my baby sister" he kissed my forehead and I held him tight. The bell rang and all to soon the hallway was filled with students rushing to get to their next class. Isabel and Max walked up and my stomach retched at the thought of my vision of killing them. I tried to forget it, but it was hard. "So how's first day of high school?" I queried "Its soooo boring, I never thought I'd said this but I miss New York" Isabel informed us "New York?" I mocked giving her a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking glare "why would you want to go back there?" "I miss all the action we had out on the street, and not being sat in a boring class listening to some teacher telling me this and that!" "I guess you're right its just too boring here" Max added "anyway its our city, it took a long time for us to get known and feared. I miss that, I guess its my king superiority complex I was born with" "Or maybe you just like picking on people" I thumped his shoulder and grinned at him "Well if that's what were missing why don't we pick on some kids?" said Isabel "We cant do that because when we were in New York we used our powers and we cant do that here because they'll know" I cried I didn't want to end up in some lab room with needles sticking in all over me. "Maybe we should go back home," Michael suggested "Antar?" I piped "Nooo New York, it is our home and we do have a flat there unless that coward Randall has sold it" Michael tightened his fist and I yelped because my hand was in the fist he had tightened "Sorry Carae" he looked so sincere, not a killer or anything, no not like me. "Are we going to Ava's after school? Coz we got the car, you could finally meet my sister," I asked the gang "Ok but why don't we go know I cant sit through another class!" Isabel whined; the crowds of kids were slowly thinning and I saw her, I saw her walk right through the crowds straight to us "Zan" she cried when she saw Max, she ran over and hugged him I guess she really did love him. But he was mine now; I was destined to be with him unless something happens to me. "Um who are you" his voice quivered god he sounded so innocent "I'm Tess, err Ava" she corrected herself "I have to have an earth name, if I had my real name shapeshifters and skins would come after me" she said, we all stared at her blankly. We didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about "Come round to my house later and I will tell you all about it and the destiny we share. Rath!" she cried when she spotted Michael, she flung herself on him, and even though she was my long lost sister I hated what she was doing "Oh baby cousin its been really long!" she sighed into his chest and he looked like the red light of traffic lights "Why am I you're baby cousin, I thought I was older than Liz, she said you were her younger sister so that would make me the oldest right?" he asked pushing her from him "You're two years younger than me and three years younger than Carae," she informed us all, her glance wavering back to stare at Max "So how old are we exactly, because when we were found we were given ages because we couldn't remember our real ones," said Isabel "Zan is eighteen, Vilandra is nineteen, Carae is seventeen, I'm sixteen and Rath is fourteen," she said pointing to each of us as she gave us our age "Bull! I'm not fourteen, I'm well older than Liz!" Michael snapped at being the youngest "Sorry Rath, that's destiny" she shrugged, I could tell Michael was still peeved off about being the youngest. That meant he needed protecting more than any of us and I was the one to do it. The day dragged on and Isabel skipped class, she went looking for trouble. Ava had warned her to behave but Isabel shouted that a princess could do as she pleased. Finally Michael gave in and wanted to skip class as well, I went with him because I so wasn't going to go to English, so boring. We took the car out to the pod chamber where we hadn't been in over three years. It still looked the same, but it was a big area of rock of course it wouldn't have changed. We slipped inside and found our pods against the wall, "I wonder if this was the old ship" I asked Michael as we looked round, remembering the way it looked "What do you mean?" he asked "I mean the pods are here and so is the control panel, then this must be part of the ship" "Ah I get you, now. I don't know it could be, I thought the rest of the ship was taken by the military," he said "Maybe if we pressed one of the buttons we could find more of the ship," I said making my way over to the control panel and glancing over the few buttons and dials. He came up to me and glanced at the buttons, we reached over to press the same one then stopped and looked each other "You feel drawn to it too," Michael asked and I nodded "Do you think we should really press it?" I asked him "Hell yeah!" he replied pushing my hand down onto the button, the screen turned blindingly bright, and the ground began to shake, I looked down and saw the ground turn silver. "Michael!" I whispered with fear I fell down and everything turned red then black. I felt the fading motions of the ground until I fell unconscious.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Dear Diary, My Name Is Michael Guerin

Dear Diary So where were we? Oh yeah the ship. I woke up and saw stars. No I wasn't seeing things from bumping my head, Michael could see them too. The pod chamber was a ship. We were going home. Back to Antar. I let my hand slid along the floor till I felt Michaels hand and I gripped it tightly "Rath." I sobbed, scared to find a war or an enemy when we arrived "Its ok Carae" he cooed, he was frightened too. The ship approached a odd looking planet with red landmasses, green water and thin purple atmospheric clouds. The ship rumbled as it got closer, everything I saw turned red I looked at Michael who was desperately trying to keep calm. I don't know why we took to our old names it just seemed appropriate considering we were on the planet where our real names came from. We looked out and found ruins and nothing else. So after a hour we decided it would be safe to venture out, we talked for that hour throwing out questions of how we would get back to earth and what if we ran into an enemy? What if we couldn't breath the air?  
  
Finally we left the ship and found the air safe to breath and there wasn't anything or anyone around for miles. Then suddenly we heard noises approaching, we ran for cover and hid in the rubble of dead buildings. "This Ship Is The Ship From The Earth, But What Is It Doing Here. Maybe The Royal Four Have Returned To Save Us From Kivaar? Quick Find Them Before Kivaar's Men Come And Kill Them!" the powerfully loud voice ordered "Rath they're here to help us, lets go with them!" I suggested to my cousin  
  
"I don't know," he whined tugging at my hand getting me to crouch back down  
  
"Look There They Are!" a different but still powerful voice boomed, I saw a man pointing at me "Queen Carae!" a woman cried "Prince Rath!" another called as Rath stood up next to me, I gripped his hand fearfully as they bowed before us. I was right they were here to help us "Your Majesties!" the powerful voiced man spoke down on one knee "we have awaited you're return to Antar. You have finally returned to save us from Kivaar and his evil servants, Nasedo and Ava!" he stated regally my heart skipped a beat and a lump rose to my throat "Nasedo AND Ava?" I asked hoarsely, my sister a servant to the enemy. Suddenly I didn't feel too guilty about the vision I had of plotting to kill my sister. "Yes my royal highness" the first crying woman said "I'm Leuran, Queen Carae's first attendant" "And I'm Zauch, Prince Rath's guardian. I was captured when they sent down the ship but I was rescued by Leuran, my wife as you say on earth," he informed us with a bow. "Your highness" Leuran addressed me "where is King Zan? And princess Vilandra and Queen Ava?" "Their still on earth" I gasped "we where in the pod chamber and I. we pressed a button and ended up here!" "Oh, then we must protect you at all costs!" Zauch exclaimed, "If Nasedo is still with them on earth he could send message back that you're here and Kivaar will come after you! Quick hurry!" he cried taking my hand and pulling me toward odd-looking beasts the had rode in on. As we approached the lesser-damaged area I spotted a large building, with towers and spires and everything. It was a small castle. The beasts rode through the gates and everyone in the courtyard recognised and began to cheer and bow! Zauch took Michael and I began screaming and crying, I could not be with out him. He was apart of me and I felt half of a being when he wasn't there  
  
"Queen Carae what's wrong" Leuran cried as I threw myself into a fit "Rath!" I cried, he was also having a tantrum; we ceased when we were in each other's arms. "Don't ever separate us, we are more than cousins now. He is my brother and I am his sister. No one shall take him from me ever or I will hunt him or her down and kill him or her. I cannot be without my brother," I stated "Yeah me too" Rath said, he was my brother and I did love he very much but he wasn't that bright when it came to big words. So our attendant and guardian too us to a room were clothes were waiting for us, royal clothes made out of the finest silk from earth. Rath had a general's uniform and I had a long dark navy silk, clothe and satin dress with intricate patterns sown into the chest. I shooed our attendants outside while we changed. I pulled of the old, dirty and torn black shirt and jeans and pulled on the dress. It fitted perfectly. The door opened and I turned to see who it was. It was Max, not my Max from earth but an older Max at the age of seventeen "Liz!" he cried when he saw me, he grabbed me and spun me round in the air and kissed me hard forcing his tongue down my throat. Rath pulled me off him and I wrapped my arms around his waist, the general's uniform fitted him perfectly as I clung to it hiding in Rath chest. He peeked out from underneath the green army cap and glared at the older Max "General Rath fall into line now!" older Max ordered "No you're not bossing me about punk ass leader" Rath snapped "How dare you speak to me like that? Now get you're hands off my sister!" future Max grabbed at Michaels wrist and I lost it, I moved out form underneath Rath's arm and kicked Max in the shin and blasted him. Max changed; he turned into a young boy with brown hair and a long straight face. "Get the hell out of here now before I call Zauch" I growled and the boy leapt up and ran to the balcony and jumped landed outside and running off. I suddenly went dizzy and the room span "Carae you're lips are green!" Rath cried and everything went black, I felt the air whoosh past me and then I hit the ground with pain and a heavy thump. End Of Part One.  
  
They told me to keep a diary when she got sick, in case I got sick too. But I didn't and she stayed sick and I stayed well and I felt guilty because she was ill and not waking up. I led the armies and thought of her lying there in that bed; being tested on till they found the answer of her illness and cured Queen Carae. I pretty much ran the country and told people what to do, but I was frightened and I still am. I was only thirteen and I was trying to run and save an entire planet while my cousin lay sick because so stupid monster wanted to be the big boss. I kept the past name Rath, because that was what she started to call me when we arrived back here on home. So here I was Prince Rath of Antar fighting without the original people who had been my family. I fought in anger praying for the day till I found Nicolas the boy who had made my cousin sick. Yes she was more cousin but we were more like brother and sister more like twins because we had promised never to be parted and here I am sat in my tent waiting to attack at dawn parted from her breaking my promise, with is actually killing me that I lied to the one person I care about more in this world or the last. Bang! There goes another bomb, better get out there my army needs me. 


End file.
